


Moonlit Walks

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: A fluffy moment for the Hunt family
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Moonlit Walks

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The stars glistened above their heads as they walked through the moonlit gardens behind their house; the bright lights of Los Angeles too far in the distance to be seen. It was why they had chosen this house. Alex wanted their children to grow up appreciating the stars in the sky, not just the ones that would be among their family and friends. 

Alex shifted the small child safely in her arms, pulling the blanket more snuggly around him. Vincent barely stirred. He had fallen asleep within a few minutes of being outside in the refreshing night air. 

Thomas rocked Felicity in his arms. Their daughter’s wide eyes remained open, looking around observing all the night had to offer. 

“Still awake?” Alex asked, her own eyelids heavy with sleep.

“Still awake,” Thomas replied, smiling down at Felicity in his arms. 

“These little walks used to put them right back to sleep,” Alex reflected. On one particularly sleepless night when nothing seemed to get them down, not even driving around or rocking for hours, they discovered a brief walk in the gardens calmed them.

“I think she’s begun to enjoy them more than sleep. There’s so much to see, hear, and smell,” Thomas marveled at their daughter. 

Felicity was a quiet baby; she rarely cried and if she did, she could be soothed with little fuss. On the other hand, unlike her brother who fell asleep with relative ease, Felicity often stayed awake, watching the world.

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Her gaze shifted to her husband, ever the keen observer. It’s what made him a great filmmaker, no detail was too small for his notice. Even now, Alex could see that same glimmer in their daughter’s eyes that Thomas had—it was a need to understand everything and know just what it was and how it worked. 

The song of crickets and katydids surrounded them, singing their lullaby as the silent sky twinkled seemingly just for them. 

“Let’s bring them back in,” Thomas suggested, noticing Alex trying to stifle her yawns. “You should get some rest. I’ll sit with her in the nursery until she falls asleep, if needed.”

Alex nodded. Her body wanted nothing more than to sleep for a few days straight, but she would settle for a few hours. “Let’s give her a few more minutes. It’s kind of nice, just the four of us, no distractions. It won’t last forever.”

Bogart whimpered quietly as he walked protectively beside them. 

“The _five_ of us,” Alex corrected herself. 

“And nothing could be more perfect,” Thomas agreed. There were many things in life that he had wanted, but none of them would ever compare to his family. 


End file.
